


Shoot Me and Go

by Avena95



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, HoonHui and SoonWoo are bros, Jeonghan as cameo, M/M, Spaceship!Au, Wonhui if you squint - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avena95/pseuds/Avena95
Summary: Jihoon hates Soonyoung's gut. Eversince their first met on his the first day on the base,  Jihoon could already tell that he would despise the taller boy.  Not only was he loud and annoying, he was also exceptionally good at weapon and hand in hand combat. Something that Jihoon wasn't.





	1. Lee Jihoon Hates Kwon Soonyoung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frapucinno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapucinno/gifts).



> This is my first time writting Spaceship and enemies to lovers au! so i hope this was not too disappointed :"(( I'm so sorry for being late :"(( i also suck at giving summaries :"((( sorry :"((((

Jihoon hates Soonyoung's gut. Ever since their first met on his the first day on the base, Jihoon could already tell that he would despise the taller boy. Not only was he loud and annoying, he was also exceptionally good at weapon and hand in hand combat. Something that Jihoon wasn't.

"Hello, earth to Jihoon! Are you there?" Jihoon snaps out of his thoughts with blink. Head turning sharply toward the other boy who is sitting beside him.

"Uh yeah... What was it again?" the taller sighs. A tuft of silver hair shaking gently as he shakes his head in disappointment.

"Maybe if you pay attention to me more than throwing heart eye at Hoshi, you would know what i was talking about earlier," Jihoon just rolls his eyes. Knowing that he was just messing around with him. 

"Whatever," He turn back towards his meal, scooping a spoonful of rice and shove it into his mouth.

"I'm still confused as to why you hate his gut so much," Junhui put his chin on his palm, staring in boredom at his food as he play with it. Swirling the spoon round and round in the luke warm soup. "The boy was nothing but kind to you, "

Jihoon scoffs. 

"Yeah kind, even when he beat me up in every training we had," This had perked up the older boy as he sit straight on his chair. A teasing grin on full display.

"Ooohh is our Jihoon feeling salty??" Jihoon shoots a death glares towards him, that of course not fazed the wen guy even for a bit. "Don't worry sweetie you'll beat him up someday," He cooed, patting Jihoon's head in mock sympathy. The shorter swats his hand away with a warning hiss. 

"How about i practice by beating you up first , humm?"

"Actually I-" Jihoon cut him off with yet another glare that dare him to say more. Junhui close his mouth and pout.  "Rude, "

Jihoon rolls his eyes, deciding that he had given enough attention to the elder and go back to his food. Not before sending a certain black haired guy a nasty glare one last time. If he thinks about it hard enough, he also don't know why Soonyoung whole being irritated him so much beyond believe. Hell, even looking at the other make his mood turn sour in an instant.

Don't misunderstand him. He usually not this salty about being defeated by someone, moreover ended up hating them. Jihoon has nothing but respects to his opponent even if they had defeated him and work harder to make up for the lose.

Maybe the fact that Soonyoung is the total opposite of him play a part in this whole hating things.  But Junhui also the total opposite of him. So why? 

 

"Woozi," Jihoon looks up from his coil to see a blond guy approach him. His long coat flowing dramatically behind him as he strides over with the air of confidence that only he posses. 

_'Wait, is wearing coat even allowed in the base?'_

"Chief was asking for you," Jihoon arch his eyebrow in question. 

"What for?" the blonde shrugs. His warm white coat shifting with the movement.

"Dunno, better be on your way now or else he'll make a fuss,"

"i will. Thanks Han hyung," Jeonghan gives a salute at him then walk away. Jihoon sighs, mentally preparing himself the long conversations he'll be having with the chief about god knows what. 

"Oh and Woozi," Jeonghan turns back to face him with a knowing smirks on his face. "Please don't cause a scene and be nice!" he winks before resuming his steps to god know where. Leaving the younger confused for the second time in a row. 

"What was that for?"

 


	2. First Mission

"What the heck are these?!"

"This is food you dimwit,"

"Food?! Where the heck do you think we are going? Picnic?!?"

"But what if we are going to stuck there for a long time. I need this to survive you know,"

Jihoon seethed. Teeth grinding together in anger. 

"Are you. Fucking. Kidding. Me,"

"That's enough. Both of you," They both stops but still glaring intensely at each other. The curly haired who just spoke sighs. 

"I don't know what the heck chief was thinking about when they put you together. But you both should stop acting like a child and do your job,"

"I know right," the other guy beside him pipe up with a grimace. "He was definitely don't know what he is up to,"

"Definitely," Now it's the curly guy turn to grimace as the subject of their conversation continue to bickering. 

"Let's just hope nothing bad happened,"

"Amen," Junhui amended seriously. Making Wonwoo smile in amusement at his antic.

"Hey are you two done flirting," he call out, earning an annoyed 'WHAT?!' from both males. "Get on the ship. We don't have much time,"

The two males obey begrudgingly. Boarding the aircraft while glaring at each other. Wonwoo rolls his eyes. 

"This kids i swear," he sighs. Feeling the incoming headache just by watching the two males bicker. He looks to the side when he feels a hand on his shoulder and was greeted by Junhui smiling sympathetically at him. He couldn't help but smiles back. 

"Whenever you're ready," Junhui then speaks into the receiver. Bringing his focus back onto the task at hand as finger busy working on the series of buttons on the panel. 

Jihoon sighs heavily. Trying to relax into the seat then gives Junhui an okay signal. Trying to ignore the other presence beside him as much as he could. Flying the aircraft safely is his number one priority right now. And he won't let Soonyoung presence to distract him. Never.

 

He was so ecstatic at first when chief had told him about his first missions. Being only in the base for 6 months, this surely a big achievement for him as people usually took a year or more of training before they got their first missions. He's basically vibrating in his chair with excitement until Soonyoung came.

_"Chief, you called?"_

_JIhoon never had turn so fast in his life that he almost fall of his chair before. Only to feel his excitement vanish into thin air as he looks at the figure stood on the door frame. There with all his mighty, Soonyoung stood straight in his serenity and white uniform. Looking equally shocks and irritated as he stares back at JIhoon._

_"Ah Hoshi, yes yes. Please come in," Soonyoung walks to the chair besides Jihoon while still maintaining their staring match. Their face void of any emotions but their eyes staring with so much hatred to each other._

_"Now, that you're both here then we could finally talk about the mission," The Chief clap his hand once, obvious of the tension in the room._

_"I'm sorry?" Both males snaps their gaze toward the older man in confusion._

_"Yes, this mission is for the both of you. Apparently-"_

_"I'm sorry for cutting you sir, but why us?"_

_"Yeah, you know how our behavior towards each other, so why you choose us? wouldn't it better to pair me with someone else?" Jihoon threw a side glares at Soonyoung. Eventhough he agreed with him but the way he put it seems like only he that suitable for the mission._

_"I've discussed with the head ups and you guys are the most suitable one for the mission,"_

_"But-"_

_"The decision is final, Officer Woozi, Officer Hoshi. Either the two of you work together to get this mission done or i hand it to someone else," JIhoon could only sighed in defeat._

At that time, Jihoon thought having Soonyoung as his partner would be insufferable, since the boy was known for being the loudest chatter box next to Seungkwan and Seokmin, The loudest duo in the base that was known for belting random songs on top of their lungs every chance they got. And that should says something about how loud Soonyoung might be. But now, he was actually the total opposite for the past hours. Not that Jihoon didn't appreciate the silence, it's just feels weird to see this side of Soonyoung. All with his calm and serious face as he study the digital map infront of him. Maybe being partners with him wasn't so bad after all.

"I think we should go this way instead of here," Soonyoung pointed on the left side of the map that is farther toward their destination than the way they're currently on. Jihoon furrows his brows in confusion. The path that he choose was way farther from their destination than the one they're in right now. 

"Are you kidding me?! It's just waste our time if we go that way,"

"i know,  but i've bad feeling if we continue to go this way," Soonyoung looks genuinely worried about it, but Jihoon wasn't having none of it. Not without a valid reason atleast.

"What?! Oh so you're a psych now i see," He was being a jerk right now, he knows. But there's no way in hell he'll stay with this boy any longer than he should. The quicker they finish this mission the better. 

Soonyoung looks at him still in worry but with a hint of annoyance this time.

"I'm not! But my gut feeling never wrong. Just...  Trust me this time,"

Jihoon snorts. 

"Trust you? And your delusional thought?  You must be joking,"

"Well, you know what! I-"

There's a roar in the distance. They both froze. 

"You hear that?" The taller whispers.

And then another roar. This time louder than before. 

"Yeah..." Jihoon whispers back. Trying his best to keep calm despite his racing heart beat.

"What was that?" Soonyoung looks out to the front, eyes squinting in order to make up anything that may caused the sound. Jihoon hopes he didn't know as well but he did.

"Dragons,"

"A what?!"

There's another roar and something finally emerges on the left side of the ship. An enormous winged creature with bronze leathery skin and horns adorned it's head all the way to the tip of its tail.

"What the heck... "

Jihoon gulps in fear. It's not like he is afraid of dragons, but an angry dragon was never been a good sign. And this dragon seems angry, furious even. All with its deafening roar, ragged breath and smokes coming out from its mouth. Ready to blow fire at them.

The dragon let out another furious roar before charging towards them at lightning speed.

"Shit! Down, down, down," Jihoon does as he's told. Pushing the yoke forwards, narrowly missing the winged creature as its claw scrap the top of the craft. Making the craft wobble at the impact.

"Fuck," The shorter curses under his breath. His grips on the yoke tighten as he try to balance the craft. Soonyoung busy with panels button and the monitor infront of him. Continuously checking their craft status and the map.

The winged creature make sharp turn and continue chasing them. This time blowing fires aimed towards them.

"Watch out!" He quickly pull the yoke to the side, maneuvering the craft out of the fires range.

Then there's a beeping sounds as red dots starts to appear on the map. Moving to either join the previously lone red dot behind or surrounding their craft.

"Shit," Soonyoung gapes in horror. His eyes staring in disbelief at the rapidly growing number of the dots. "shit, shit, shit, shit,"

"Whats is it?!"

"We need to get down,"

"WHY?!" Jihoon turn to at him who is also looking at Jihoon, before shifting his gaze to the monitor, his face went pale instantly.

"Trust me, We won't survive if we continue to charge forward," 

A series of roar echoes all around them followed by a loud bump and scraping noise that shakes the whole craft. It seems like one of them manage to hit the craft.

"Then what's your idea?"

"There's a prostasia forest down! We could hide in there!" Jihoon seems to considers it for a moment. His brain torn between thinking about Soonyoung's suggestions and trying to not get them killed by dragons at the same time.

"I- "

Just then a loud series of beep booming inside their craft followed by flashing red light. Soonyoung looks back toward the monitor only to find many warning sign popped up on the hologram screen.

"What the-" He looks to the side. Looking at the bright, blueish flame that engulfed what was once their left wing. A dark grey smokes emerges from the burning part.

"-fuck,"

And then their craft start to fall.

"whatdowedo, whatdowedo, whatdowedo-" Jihoon trying his hardest to make the craft fly again, but to no avail. 

All the blaring sounds and flashing light make him dizzy and he couldn't think straight. His hands are clammy and sweat run down his face as his breath become short. He didn't even notice Soonyoung's call. 

"-ZI! GET DOWN!"

"wha-"

Soonyoung pulls him down just as the craft crash into the series of trees before crashing to the ground. Second later Soonyoung quickly pull them out of there and running away. Dragging the still shocked Jihoon behind him.

"Hoshi wait-" It's feels like Jihoon had just learn to run for the first time in his life as he wobbling behind the taller.

They aren't far enough when the craft explode. Throwing them several meters away. 

"Argh," Jihoon feels his side collides with something sturdy and hard before collapsing to the ground.

"Woozi!" Soonyoung's voice sounds muffled and distant among the ringing in his ears. His vision slowly fading away as he look out to his partner. 

"H-hoshi-"

Pitch black clouding his vision as he feels his consciousness fading into the nothingness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Prostasia Forest : A giant three with height about 4ft tall with wide leaves. Prostasia means protect in Greek, or atleast that was what i found from google translate :") since the tree is so tall with wide leaves, it's basically covered the ground underneath from the outside view. That's why it's called protection forest.
> 
> *Yoke : From what i found is a steering wheel for aircraft(?)


	3. Working Together

"Yeah, i'm fine, but i still don't know about Jihoon,"

Jihoon open his eyes slowly. His head feels heavy and his body hurts all over. The ground underneath are rough and hard that it's only makes his body feels worse.

"The craft completely blown up. But luckily, i've manage to gather all the necessities, so i think we'll be fine for a couple days,"

He manages to sit up on his own with so much difficulties. Back resting on a tree trunk behind as he face the bright flames. Watching as Soonyoung talk with someone through his coil.

"Hmmm, i think we were inside a prostasia forest??" Soonyoung looks around him as he listen to the other person. "Yes, the one before The Elden River... "

He turns around, catching Jihoon's gaze across the bonfire.

"Oh Woozi's awake. I'll call you again later," Jihoon watches as Soonyoung put the coil into his pocket then sit across from him on the other side of the bonfire. His face illuminated by the bright light of the flames. "How nice of you finally decided to join me in this fine night,"

"Shut the fuck up," He grumbles. Feeling his headache worsening just by talking with Soonyoung.

"That's not how you supposed to talk to your savior," The older sneers, but his tone soften a bit when he ask him. "How do you feel?"

Jihoon frown at the oddities but decide not to think about it as his headache feels like it's killing him.

"Like shit. But maybe a couple more hours of resting will make it better," He croaks out. Realizing how dry his throat had become after just talking a few times. Soonyoung notices this and tosses a bottle of water across. The bottle went over the flames then land on his lap perfectly.

_'Show off'_

Jihoon thought as he drinks from the bottle. Ignoring the way Soonyoung watches him from across the bonfire. He tosses the bottle back at him once he's done. Smiling smugly when the bottle almost hit Soonyoung straight on his face. 

"Hey! I wasn't prepared,"

"You should never let your guard down in the first place,"

"What the heck was that supposed to mean?!"

Jihoon shrugs. Arms crossed over his chest with smug look on his face. Soonyoung look likes he's second away to throw the bottle back at JIhoon's face but he wills himself to calm down. Nothing good will come out from their childish banter in a situation like this. 

"Look Woozi," He sighs as he pinces the bridge of his nose. "I know you hate me, and i hate you too. But, we'll have to put that aside and work together if we want to complete this mission soon," Soonyoung bring his focus to Jihoon. Looking dead serious.

"Wonwoo said they'll come in 4 days at max. Until then we were forced to wait here together. I don't know about you, but i definitely can't stay that long with people who i hate or hate me," Jihoon stares back at him in silence, actually considering Soonyoung's idea.

"But i hate you so much, that it's seems really impossible,"

"Ouch," The older wince. "Okay but could you at least pretend that you don't hate me? Just until the reinforcement came," Jihoon purses his lips.

"I promise i won't annoy you and if i did, you have my permission to kick my ass," Jihoon's ears seems to perk up at the mention of the possibility for him to kick Soonyoung ass. Oh how he wouldn't miss this opportunity for life. 

"If that's the case then I'm in,"

Soonyoung grimace. 

"You really hate me that much, huh... Anyway since its getting late i'm gonna set up the tent," The older get up and start to set up their tent alone, knowing that Jihoon hasn't fully recovered from the explosion. 

While Soonyoung working with their tent, Jihoon busy himself with analyzing their surroundings.

There's only rows of tree trunks. So tall that if he look up he still can't see the tip of the tree. It's wide, thick leaves nearly covered the sky, only allowing tiny bits of light seeping through the little gap between the leaves. There's only a few small clearing here and there, but among it he couldn't spot their craft anywhere. 

"Soonyoung,  where's the craft?"

"Hm? I think it's somewhere down there," He pointed to somewhere on the left. "The fire having been extinguished pretty quick due to the low temperature down here."

"And our belongings?"

"I've managed to gather the important one. It's in the backpack over there," 

The said bag placed close enough to Jihoon that he doesn't have to get up in order to get it. Jihoon mumbles out his thanks as he reach for it. Rummaging through the contents of the bag in search of his coil. When he got it,  he immediately dialed his best friend.

"Junhui,"

"JIHOON! OMG I'M SO GLAD TO HEAR YOUR VOICE!!" Jihoon wince at his friend loud voice. Feeling his headache coming back at full force. Ouch.

"Could you keep it down! I feels like my head going to explode just by hearing your voice,"

"Sorry," Without even looking at his face, Jihoon know that Junhui was pouting so hard right now. He chuckles to himself. 

"Are you alright?! I heard from Hoshi that your craft crash,"

"Oh,  so Hoshi called you-"

"Of course not. He called Wonwoo and i asked him," Jihoon just hummed in reply. Getting a little distracted while rummaging through the bag. Examining every things that Soonyoung manage to retrieve before the explosion. "Why? Are you Jealous?"

"In your dream," Jihoon rolls his eyes when he hears Junhui cackles like a maniac from the other side of the line.

"Moon," Someone is calling Junhui from his side of the line. 

"Coming! Jihoon i gotta go, talk to you later okay," Jihoon reply with a short 'Yep' before ending the call then sighs. Junhui can be a bit too much sometimes, but he can't help but to find the silver haired guy endearing no matter what he do. He's sure that everybody in the base would've said the same. That boy was just too love-able to be hated by basically anyone. 

"Woozi, the tent's ready," Soonyoung walks over to him. Rubbing his hand together to get rid of the dirt. Jihoon frown when he only spots one tent beside the bonfire.

"Just one?" The older rolls his eyes. 

"Duh, can't you see? I only manage to snatch this one before we have to get out of there," Jihoon pouts. 

"But-"

"Woozi, which part of work together you didn't understand?" The shorter sighs. Guess he has no choice but to sleep in the same tent as Soonyoung then. 

"Then,  let's just hope i don't accidentally strangle you in my sleep," He got up and wobbling his way to the tent. Eager to just lay down and pass out. Ignoring Soonyoung's shout behind him. 

"wait- WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'ACCIDENTALLY'?? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME??? YA! LEE JIHOON!"


	4. Another Craft In The Woods

The past 3 days had been quite peaceful surprisingly. They managed to work well together with a few bickering here and there, but not to the extent that he want to kick Soonyoung's ass into oblivion. Jihoon actually finds himself enjoying the other company quite well. Despite his initials thought of how annoying Soonyoung's loud voice was, he find it to be soothing when they would talk late at night in their tent. Or when he would randomly sings any song he had come up with and Jihoon wouldn't hesitate to harmonize with him. He was also surprised that they had a lot of things in common, like their loves for music, dance, eating and sports.

Talking with Soonyoung was easier from there. The younger wasn't really fond of small talks or even making one, but with Soonyoung he found himself talking about anything and everything nonstop. Something that took 3 years for him to do it with Junhui.

It's just... There's something about Soonyoung's smiles and his signature laughs that make him comfortable enough to start talking about himself without hesitation. Something that make him feels fuzzy and warm inside but, what could it be? 

"-zi, Hey Woozi!" 

"What?" Jihoon snaps out of his thoughts and turn to face Soonyoung. 

"I said i want to go find more firewood for tonight. You want to come with me or not?" 

The younger shakes his head. Still tired after their exploration in search of water source earlier this morning.

"No thanks. I prefer taking nap than walking to god knows where. My legs feels like its gonna snap in half," Soonyoung snickers to himself.

"Disappointed but not surprised. Well then, see ya later sloth," With that he walk away into the woods, leaving a sleepy Jihoon to take his much needed nap in the middle of the forest.

 

"I still don't know the real reason why you hate him in the first place," Wonwoo statics voice heard among the quiet chatter from the other side of the line.

"I don't really know," Soonyoung shrugs, despite knowing that his friends wouldn't be able to see him doing so. "I just know that he hates me and then i began to hate him too,"

Wonwoo scoffs.

"That's so not you,"

"I know but, how can you not when you have to face the person who hates you and fight them in every single match we had?" Then he add quietly to himself. "He also a genius in terms of engineering and flying the aircraft,"

"What did you say?" Soonyoung was quick to say 'Nothing,' as he busy himself with picking up branches from the ground.

"Whatever," Even from his voice, Soonyoung can tell Wonwoo was rolling his eyes at him. "Oh yeah, according to the map we're going to be there by evening. We just went past the canyon so we're pretty close to your place,"

"You remember that there's dragon nest just before the forest right?"

"Yeah, but don't worry we've got plan. Infact... " Soonyoung looks around as he listen to his friend. Humming once in a while as a sign that he's listening. He put the branches in the sacks behind his back and was about to search for more when his ears pick up something. 

There's a rustles from above, among the wide leaves of the towering plants just a few meters away. The ravenette looks up, squinting to see what has caused the sound. It couldn't be the wind, could it?

"Soonyoung what's wrong?" Wonwoo voice sounded from his coil. Noticing that his friend has been quiet for a pretty long time. 

"I thought i heard something..." He trail off,  unconsciously walking closer to the source of sound. 

"What?" 

The rustles become more violent. There's really something up there. 

"A rustles, too loud to be caused by the winds and only in a certain place..."

And then his eyes caught something. An aircraft, much smaller and slimmer than his come waltzing down from behind the leaves. Moving swiftly among the trees like a second nature. Soonyoung quickly followed it. 

"I just saw a craft,"

"What? But that's not possible," He runs in between the trees, eyes focused on the flying object a few meters infront. "I've done some research there and there was no village nor any other form of life besides the prostasias. It's too cold for other plants to live,"

"I don't know either," The craft stops just outside of a cave inside the biggest prostasia he's ever saw. Soonyoung quickly crouched down behind a tree to spy on it. "They just stop outside a cave,"

"There's a cave in there?"

"Not a natural one... I think someone just put a hole inside the biggest tree here??"

A groups of bulky men come down from the aircraft. Bringing down with them what's look like a heavy box covered with cloth.

_'What is that?'_

"Some men just come down with big boxes,  I'm not sure what was in there,"

"Whatever in that boxes must be illegal cause i don't recall any legal business being done there on Jeonghan's report,"

"Maybe this is what Chief means when he mentioned about investigating suspicious activity in the mission..."

"But didn't Chief said it was in the island across from there??"

Soonyoung continue to watches them intently. Noting some of the boxes seems to be shaking slightly and making noises.

"Maybe that's just a set up,"

"That's possible," Wonwoo sighs. "Please be careful if you went to investigate it. For all we know they had weapons and yours just had been burned down along with the craft if i recall,"

Soonyoung laughs sheepishly.

"How can i remember bringing those along with me when my priority is saving Jihoon and gather all the necessities as much as i can??"

"That so...  You," Wonwoo let out another sighs. "Anyway just...  Wait for us to catch them and call me if anything happens,"

"Yes Sir!" With that he end the call. Looking back at the craft one last time before quietly make his way back. 

"I need to tell Woozi,"

 

 

"So... This is where the aircraft park?" Jihoon question in hushed tone as he crouched behind a tree. Peeking every now and then toward the cave that Soonyoung had told him about.

"Yeah,  i saw there park right there earlier,"

"But where are they now?" He swipes his gaze around, trying to spot the aircraft anywhere near the cave.

"I don't know, maybe they're gone for a bit??" He turn to Soonyoung. "We should check the cave,"

"Why? Wouldn't it better just watching them from afar??"

"I had seen the boxes and i have a hunched what was inside of it," The taller looks away to the cave, gaze determined but also a little sad. "I want to make sure,"

"Okay then," Jihoon looks away, feeling his face heated up. Why did he find Soonyoung attractive at time like this?!

They wait a bit until they're sure that the cost was clear before advanced forward. Trying to make as little sounds as possible.

The cave was quite deep. There's a lot of tools litters the floor and boxes upon boxes stacked at the back in rows with a narrow passage ways in between rows. A black cloth covered it. Soonyoung immediately goes for the boxes while Jihoon went to examine the places. Maybe there's something that can identify who was the men or who they were working for. 

"Woozi.... " Jihoon turns to Soonyoung, who was standing infront of a box, frozen in shock. A piece of black cloth on his hand being pulled away to reveal what was underneath. "I- i was right... "

The shorter waste no time to approach him. Curious as to what his partner had seen for him to react that way. 

"What is it- oh dear... " 

Inside was an injured baby Diricawl. One of its leg seems to be broken and there's various bloodied patch on his fur. A weak squeaks leave it's beak.

"What the-" Jihoon turns to the box, or cage, beside it. His hand pulls at the cloth to reveal yet another injured baby animal.

"-fuck," The baby griffin just lay in there, unmoving. Jihoon would have thought that it's already dead if he didn't saw the slight raise and fall from its body. "Wha-what are they going to do with this??" 

"What else then selling them??" Soonyoung speaks through gritted teeth. "I swear i'm gonna fucking throw them to jail-"

"Someone's coming," Both males quickly duck behind a cage. Squishing together into the narrow passage way in order not to be seen. They listen closely as the voice coming closer. 

**"HAHAHAHA I KNEW RIGHT?! Those things are so expensive nowadays! we'll be rich in no time!"**

**"And those frickin cops! They actually fell for our trap! Can't you believe how dumb they're!"** A series of laughter echoes through the cave, accompanied by the crunching sounds of heavy boots coming into the cave.

"Those scumbag," Soonyoung seethes under his breath. Staring at them with so much hatred and anger. His hand balled tightly on his side. Jihoon lays a comforting hand on his shoulder despite fuming with anger himself.

**"But those ugly things are really troublesome,"**

**"The dragons?"**

**"What else,"**

**"Yeah,  those are really troublesome! We should just annihilate them while we can,"**

**"But their eggs and babies are valuable. We should take them all first before annihilate the adults one,"**

**"You're right!"** They laughed again. It's sounds so disgusting to Jihoon ears that he feels like going out there and shove rocks into their gaping mouth to shut them up. But it was short lived when one of the guy open his mouth.

**"The wreckage at the forest tho... I think it's the cop's,"**

Jihoon feels his blood run cold as he turn, face to face with Soonyoung's pale face. Both thinking of the same thing. 

_'They found our ship!'_

**"I found a tent too... Do you think the cops was already here?"**

Jihoon looks back toward the men. There's 6 bulky men sitting on a circular table. Each one of them had at least a gun and blade on their belt. Some even carrying a bow and arrows on their back. He gulped. Even with Soonyoung skills,  it's seems impossible to get out from here unharmed. Except if they want to wait until the group went out again.

**"Possible, but look what i've found!"** One of the guy hold out something on his palm. A devil grins stretch wide across his face. **"The poor officer probably had called reinforcement and with this lil thing we could fool them into their doom,"**

Jihoon squints to see what was that and when he saw it,  his eyes widen in shock. It's his coil.

**"Which is?"** The one who had Jihoon's coil rolls his eyes. 

**"We can trick them into the dragons nest you buffon!"** A series of 'oooh' come from the other 5 men. 

**"Then while the dragons was busy with their 'feast'-"** He grins menacingly. **"We could get out of here and sells this lil fellas. Easy right?"**

Jihoon couldn't believe what he heard. 

"The other are in danger! We should get out of here and warn them!" He whispers at Soonyoung. Feeling a wave of panic washes over him.

"I know! But how do we get out of here? It's impossible to fight them all by ourselves! Moreover they had weapons!"

"Then what should we do?!" They continue to whisper shout at each other. Suggesting an idea and shutting down the other. They're so immersed in their argument that they didn't realize their voice getting louder and louder. 

"ARE YOU IDIOT?!"

**"WHO'S THERE?!"**

They both stares at each other in horror as footsteps start to coming towards them. Soonyoung scoots over to the far back, dragging Jihoon with him as they keep a watching eyes to the other end of the narrow way. 

**"I swear i heard voices from here!"**

**"Maybe it's just the animals making noises?"**

**"No, i heard it too. It was coming from this way,"**  

When the six men was busy talking among themselves, The two boys decided to use this opportunity in order to escape. Quietly they both creeps out from the other end of the passage way. Moving carefully without a sound in the darkness. When they are completely outside they immediately run for their life.

**"HEY STOP!"**

The shorter of the two looks back to see the six men chasing them. Shouting and pointing their weapons at them. Jihoon forces his legs to run faster. He keeps glancing back to see whether they had gotten closer or not, that he didn't sees Soonyoung abruptly stop in his track. The collision was inevitable.

"Ouch! What the- Dude! Are you in-"

"Woozi!"

Soonyoung hisses under his breath. Eyes glaring hard at his surroundings. Jihoon lift his eyes to follow Soonyoung line of sight, only to meet a dozen pair of sinister eyes staring back at him. Bulky form armed with weapons surrounding them from every side. They're trapped. 

"Uh oh,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Diricawl : https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/9/9b/Diricawl.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181207121715  
> *Griffin : https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/f/f8/Griffin.png/revision/latest?cb=20170413064633
> 
>  
> 
> (P.S i used Harry Potter and Fantastic Beast reference for the creatures since i'm so uncreative, i hope you wont mind)


	5. Escape

 "It's all your faults!" Jihoon hisses at him. Glaring angrily from the cell opposite of his. Soonyoung glares back at him. 

 

 

 

"MY faults? You're the one who shouted you stump,"

"If your idiotic idea didn't come out i wouldn't have shouted!"

"Oh, so now i have 'idiotic idea' huh. Well pardon me good sir BUT THAT IDEA WAS THE ONE WHO SAVE YOUR DUMB ASS," 

**"SHUT UP OR I'LL SHOOT YOUR HEAD,"**  They both fell silent instantly. Holding their staring match for a couple moment before turns their head away. Blaming each other would do nothing but drain their energy, and that's not what they needed right now.

Jihoon sighs tiredly as he leans his head back on the iron bar. Feeling dizzy from fatigue and the awful smells emitted from the cages all around him. His hand tied tightly behind his back and legs folded underneath his body in order for him to fit inside the cage. If he had to stay in this position any longer he's sure that he wont be able to use his limbs for atleast a couple days.

"Finally! Fiuh, my wrist felt sore," Soonyoung rubs his wrist with a pained expressions, hissing when he sees a red marks circling his wrist. "They really tied it tightly, those heartless scumbag,"

Jihoon curiously look over his partner, shocks to find him free from his bind.

"You- how?"

"How? This is the most basic thing thought at the base, you didn't know?" Soonyoung stretches his arms upward with a satisfied humm. "Picking lock, break free from a bind, seriously where have you been all this time?"

"Shut up Hosh," Jihoon snaps feeling annoyed all of a sudden. The older just shrugs and lean back, a smug smile plastered across his face.

The shorter avert his gaze away from Soonyoung's smug face. Mumbling grumpily under his breath as he gaze around the room. He tries to focus his mind on making an escape plan. Their cell was placed at the far back of the cave, right besides cage that holds bigger animal than the one at the front. Conceals them from outside view, but still near enough to be able to hear noises at the front.

**"Those cops are so dumb,"**

**"Yeah, sneaking in here unharmed. Do they had a death wish?"**

**"They maybe just some idiot rookie on first mission. Or else it wouldn't be this easy to catch them,"**

**"No wonder they're so stupid,"** The men cackling loudly at the statement. Laughing the dumbness of the two rookie officer.

Jihoon could just lower his head in shame. Admitting silently about his own dumbness for going in without a solid plan. But not all of this are his fault. Soonyoung is also at fault in here for suggesting such an idea in the first place. Oh, if only he didn't listen to Soonyoung, then none of these would've happened.

**"Oh yeah, did boos call you?"**

**"About what?"**

**"The meeting tonight. Boss said that he would contact us about the transaction this night right?"**

_'Transaction?'_

Jihoon looks up to see Soonyoung also looking back at him. Once again thinking the same thing.

"Call Won," He mouth at him, knowing that Soonyoung still has his coil with him. The older waste no time in doing so. His finger working in fast speed to do as he's told. Wonwoo pick up on the second ring.

"Soonyoung where the-"

"Shush," They listen closely as the men continue to discuss their plan.

**"So it's tonight eh? No wonder boss told us to get everything ready this morning,"**

**"And is it ready?"**

**"Yup, all the things he asks are already on the ship. Ready to go,"**

**"Where to? I don't recall boss ever told us about it,"**

**"You idiot! I swear boss are going to fire you one day if you continue to be like this,"**

**"Don't talk too much and just tell me,"**

**"Geez, okay okay. It's at-"**

The three stay silent until they're done discussing their plan.

"You know what to do," Soonyoung whisper to the coil.

"Yeah, we got you. Later," He hang up the call, placing his coil back into his pocket then faces Jihoon. "What do we do now,"

Jihoon gives a sign for the older to come closer as he himself shuffles forward.

"I have a plan,"

 

"YOU IDIOT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" jihoon screams with all his might as he trash around in his cell. Kicking and Slamming his body against the iron bar. "LET! ME! GO!"

**"YA! WHAT THE HECK?! WHY ARE YOU SO NOISY!!"** One of the men storm up to his cell, holding his gun high to threaten him.  **"DO YOU WANT TO DIE!"**

"LET! ME! GO! YOU SCUMBAG!" Jihoon continue to screams and kicking wildly. Adding fuel to the man anger.

**"YA! THIS IDIOT! MAYBE I SHOULD JUST SHOOT YOU TO SHUT YOU UP,"** He cocks his gun then aiming it towards Jihoon. Jihoon immediately stops, looking at the man straight in the eyes.

**"Now you scared huh? Stupid cops, scared of little gun,"** The man smiles mockingly at him, thinking that Jihoon was actually afraid of being shoot to death. But he isn't.

The shorter slowly let a smile stretch across his face as a shadow approach the man from behind.

"Say Goodnight,"

" **What are yo- Argh,"** With one strong hit on his vital point, the man faint instantly. Soonyoung supports his weight with both arms as he lowers him to the ground, trying to be as silent as possible. Then he quickly takes the key dangling from the man belt.

"Gotcha,"

**"HEY RAY! WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG?"** Soonyoung holds his breath, praying that the other man wouldn't come after the unconscious man, or else it'd be difficult to handle.

**"He probably busy making fun of the cops,"**

**"Yeah just let him be. The guy's been stressed over the past week. Let him loosen up a bit would ya,"**

**"Ya, ya, ya, whatever,"**

He sighs in relieves, feeling his tense body relax a little. He strains his ears to listen whether noone going to come and when he's sure he immediately goes to unlock the door.

"Psst! Keep quite!" JIhoon hisses in hushes voice at him, wary that any little sound would make the men come. He cast a wary glance toward the end of the hallway before looking back Soonyoung who was already unlocking his door. "Quick! Release me,"

"Well, hello to you to Woozler," The younger rolls his eyes as he turns around. Back facing Soonyoung so that the older could undo his bind. He sighs in relieves when his arms finally free. 

"Oh thank god," He rolls his shoulder. Feeling his joint popping with satisfying pop. "Let's go,"

"Wait," Sooyoung crouches down before the unconscious man, tossing the gun to Jihoon while he himself grab the blade from the man belt. "Okay, let's go,"

They both creeps along the wall. Steps light and calculated as the advance forward. The sounds of peopel chattering grows louder and louder each step they took. JIhoon, who stand at the front, peeks behind a cage. There's only 3 men left sitting on the round table, a deck of card scattered infront of them and bottles of alcohol placed messily on the table. They don't seems that drunk tho, so it might be difficult to take them down even if they had weapons.

"How is it?"

"3 men, armed. Not drunk, but tipsy at least," Jihoon looks around, trying to find something to atleast distract the men so that they could escape. There's only cages, some tools, boxes, some weapons and lamps.

"It's would be easier to take them down if they couldn't see us,"

_'wait a second,'_ An idea suddenly popped up on his mind.

"That's it!" The shorter looks towards the lamps, two on either side of the cave and one right on top of the circular table. He checks the amount of bullets left on the gun before handing it to Soonyoung. "Here, shoots the lamps quick,"

Soonyoung stares at him in confusions.

"What for?" The younger rolls his eyes.

"You said that we could take them down if it's dark right? well, the only solutions to that is to switch of the light, which is by..."

"...broke it," Jihoon nods in satisfy. "You could do it in three shoots right?"

"Of course i can,"

"Okay, then on count three you shoot it as fast as you can, okay?" The older immediately get into position.

"Got it," 

Jihoon watch as Soonyoung aim for the closest lamp to them.His posture straight and relax, like a pro shooter he is. The dim light illuminate his face, highlighting his straight nose and jawline just right, and reflected on his sharp eyes. Making it looks shinning. The shorter couldn't help but stares in awe.

"Uhm, woozi?"

He snaps back to reality.

"Oh yeah, uhm," Jihoon quickly turn his face away from Soonyoung. Prying that the older guy didn't see a subtle red on his cheeks. "On count three,"

He waits until the three of them were distracted enough to strike.

"One...Two... THREE"

Soonyoung shoots all three lamp without miss. Shattering it into pieces with a loud crashing noise.

**"WHAT THE FUCK?!"**

**"SHIT!"**

**"WHO THE HECK TURN OFF THE LIGHT?!"**

The cave now is in total darkness. The only light available are from the faint moonlight outside the cave. It take a while for Jihoon to be able to see again, albeit not as clear as before. He looks back to Soonyoung.

"You ready?" Soonyoung give him a firm nod. "Then lets-"

A shoot rang through the cave.

**"Bold of you to do that. But we're more clever than you think,"** He looks back toward the men and was surprised to see them already holding a torch. Their guns pointed out, ready to fire.

**"Come out now or we'll shoot,"** Jihoon turns to Soonyoung in panic. His eyes scream 'what do we do?'. 

"They wouldn't dare," Soonyoung mouths at him, gesturing with his eyes to the cages around them.

**"If you think we wouldn't dare because we don't want to kill those filthy things, you're wrong. So just come out already,"**

_'Shit,'_

**"If you don't come out on count three, you'll know what we do,"** Both officers look at each other. Communicating with their eyes what should they do next.

**"One..."** Jihoon feels his hand sweat. If they got out they would get caught again but if they not the animals life were at stake.

**"Two..."** He almost give up and just come out from behind the cage when Soonyoung hold him back.

"What is it-" Soonyoung drags him closer then whispers on his ears. JIhoon eyes got wide as he looks back at Soonyoung when he's done. The older nods firmly.

**"Thre-"**

"Alright, alright we give up," Jihoon and Soonyoung come out, hands above their head as a sign of surrender. The tallest man gestures for the other to take them. They make no struggles when the men manhandle them toward the taller.

 

**"Stupid cops,"** The man hisses under his breath.  **"Come on, let's get them outside. We could deal with them later,"**

Jihoon gives Soonyoung a look. In which the older replies with a nod.

 **"They'll be back in a few hours. Until then we sho- Argh,"** Soonyoung elbows the man on his ribs then punch the man hard on his face. He slaps the gun away from the man hand.

 **"Hey! What are yo- Ack,"** Jihoon follows his movement on the other man. When the man doubled over in pain, he land a knee strike straight to his stomach. Knocking him down instantly. The shorter kick the man gun away when it fall to the ground before retreats back to stand beside Soonyoung, ready to fight.

The two man was quick to bounce back on their feet, albeit groaning at the pain.

 **"Shit, they know how to pack a punch,"** The one with now bloodied nose spat. Wiping his nose with the pad of his thumb

 **"Ya! You really want to die huh?!"** The taller one aims his gun at them. His face red in anger. Jihoon scoff at him.

"If you really want us to die, why won't you do it with your own hand, instead of gun huh?" He challenge, a mocking smirks blooms on his face. The man face change momentarily but he quickly compose himself and hold the gun high. Soonyoung chuckless humorlessly.

"Why? Scares that you'll lose to us, huh? A two idiot rookie cops?"

 **"Fuck it!"** The man throws his gun to the side and lunge forward with a battle cry. His two friends follow in suit. Jihoon and Soonyoung split up to fight the men.

The fight was so tense. Punches and kicks being thrown here and there with a forceful power. The men was undoubtedly stronger than both officer, but where they lack in power, they make up with agility and speed. It takes some time before Soonyoung finally knocks one man down, completely passed out on the ground. He smiles in triumph before turning around to check on his partner. JIhoon, who had also manages to take one down, looks back at him with a grin. Not knowing that someone was creeping behind him.

 

"Woozi, watch out!" Jihoon turns around just in time to blocks the man hit. The hit was so powerful that the shorter stumbles a few feet back with the force.

"Whoaa,"

"Stand back," Soonyoung quickly runs forward. He attacks the man with a series of punches, who unfortunately manage to be blocked by him. The man throws punches back at him, hitting square on his cheek. Soonyoung stumbled back.

"Hoshi!"

"Don't," He stops Jihoon from going near him. Not wanting the other to be involved in the fight. He wipes the corner of his lips with his thumb, looking down to see blood on it then scoff. "Not bad for a dirty scumbag like you,"

 **"SHUT UP!"** Soonyoung was quick to dodges his punch this time, and continue to doing so until the man went out of breath. He wait for the opportunity to strikes back, and when he saw he waste no time in doing so. Sending series of punches aimed toward his face, chest and stomach. The man stumbles backward again, and again. Getting more and more overwhelmed by the attacks until he no longer can block or dodges it. With final spinning kicks on his side, he collapse to the ground. Soonyoung stand there heaving as he looks at the man. Making sure that he is really unconscious and wouldn't wake up for some more time.

"SOONYOUNG!" The said man turns around and was about to say something when something crash into him, knocking the air in his lungs with the force.

"Omf-"

"Shit! Are you okay? I'm so sorry," Jihoon quickly let go of his hug, worried that he hurt Soonyoung. Soonyoung simply shakes his head with a small smile.

"Yeah, i'm okay. You just surprise me," They both look at each other with a fond smiles. Relieves evidence in their eyes that it's finally over, all of this. Noone was sure who makes the first move but slowly they find themselves leaning into each other. So close that their nose was basically touching, but neither mind it. Too entranced by the other gaze to care about anything else. Jihoon gulps nervously, looking briefly at Soonyoung lips in anticipation. He knows that their dynamic will change after they kiss, to what? he doesn't really know, not that he cares about it anyway. All he knows now that he want to kiss Soonyoung so badly and just forget about everything just for a sec. And he knows the other feel the same.

 

They leans in closer, closer and closer. Soonyoung close his eyes first when their lips almost touching, and Jihoon follows in suit after him. He almost feels the other lips when someone rudely interrupt them.

 **"What a fucking disgusting thing i witness here,"** They both leans away from each other in an instant and staring in shock at the man with a gun pointed at them. It's the first man that they knocked out earlier!

 _'Stupid me, how can i forget about him?!'_

 **"Hand above your head, don't try anything or i'll shoot,"** Soonyoung and Jihoon obey unwillingly. Lips pursing in annoyed as they glares at the remaining man. The man glaces around to find his friends lying unconsciously on the ground.  **"I see that you had manage to beat my friends up, quite something aren't ya?"**

The man steps forward, making the two cops take a steps backward in reflex.

 **"You're more clever than i'd thought, i give you that,"**

Another steps forward, another steps backward they take.

 **"But you know, i'm more clever than those useless piece of shit. So, i won't waste my time by playing with you,"**

"Ack!"

 **"** Woozi!" JIhoon stumbles upon some rock and fall down on his butt. The man shift to points his gun on the fallen man instead. A sinister grin blooms on his face.

 **"Says goodnight,"**

"Woozi!"

Jihoon closes his eyes as a loud bang echoes throughout the cave

  


	6. Final

Jihoon closes his eyes as a loud bang echoes throughout the cave. Surrendering his life to the fate, waiting for death to take him away.  
But death never come.

**"ARGHH!"**

"FREEZE!"

_'Won?'_

JIhoon open his eyes with snap and turn around, staring in disbelieves at what his saw. The reinforcement come just at the right time, as always. Surrounding the cave opening with guns ready to fire. He looks back toward the man only to find him crouched down while holding his bloodied hand. His gun lying on to ground.

"DON'T TRY TO FIGHT BACK OR WE'LL SHOOT," Jihoon let out a relief sighs.

_'fucking finally!'_

"Woozi," He looks at the hand offered to him before looking at the owner. A smiles on his face makes his hearth beating even though the bruise decorating it, for him Soonyoung looks as gorgeous as he usually is even with his current state. Especially in his current state.

'What was wrong with me?'

He shakes his head to get rid of such thought before taking Soonyoung's hand. Getting up on his feet with the help of the other.

"Thanks,"

"Anytime," They both looks at each other, smiling when it dawn on them that this things finally over for sure.

"JIHOON!"Jihoon turn to the source of voice only to find his hand full of his bestfriend lanky frame. His long arms wraps around him securely as he buries his head into Jihoon's hair. The shorter hug him back with a growing smiles.

"Jihoon! i'm so worried!"

"Hello to you to Junhui," They stay like that for a moment before finally break free from each other. Both had a wide smiles on their face.

"WONU!"

"Don't try it," The bestfriend laughs at Soonyoung dejected face when Wonwoo refuses his hug, but still clings on the taller arm nonetheless. Wonwoo just rolls his eyes, acting annoyed when it's clear than he doesn't mind it one bit, The four of them then moves to the side, allowing the other officer to take the men and lock them up in the ship.

Jihoon watches as the men being dragged into the ship and cages upon cages being brought out from the cave. He feels sorry for the animal but atleast now they'll get treatment before being sent back into their habitat. Someone stands beside him.

"You take care of the transaction too, right?"

"Yeah, chief sent some officer there just in time. We manage to catch them and the customer but the boss manage to escape," Junhui pouts at the thought of it. Worrying of what would the boss do now that he's on loose. Would he catch baby animal and sold them on illegal market again?

"It's okay, we'll catch him next time," Jihoon places a comforting hand on his shoulder, looking at him earnestly.

"Yeah, of course," The taller smiles at him in grateful. They both looks back ahead, now looking at a certain duo who was play fight with each other.Chuckling when they see Wonwoo manages to get Soonyoung in a head lock.

"So you and Wonwoo huh?" Junhui's eyes widen comically.

"Hwat? Me a-and who? W-why would you say that? There's nothing between us! Ahahaha," He let out an awkward laughs, who only make Jihoon more sure about his guess. The shorter quirk a eyebrow paired with a teasing smirk tugging on his lips.

"Oh really?" He teases. "I saw the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. Even now he keeps stealing glance towards you,"  
Jihoon cackles when Junhui's quickly snaps his eyes to Wonwoo, only to find him already looking back at him. Both blushing furiously as they avert their eyes away.

"I told you so,"

"Oh, shut up," Junhui whines as he lands a weak punch to Jihoon's arm. "How about you and Soonyoung? Still hate each other gut?" Junhui attempt to teases him back, but was surprised to see JIhoon only smiles at him.

"Not really," A faint blush blooms on the apple of his cheeks, that even in the darkness of the night Junhui still can see it. The taller chuckles as he shakes his head to himself.

"Love and Hate do have a thin line eh,"

 

"Woozi," Jihoon stops in his tracks.Turning around to be face to face with none other than Kwon Soonyoung. He tells Junhui to go board the craft first.

"What is it?" Soonyoung jogs over to him, looking quiet nervous. The shorter raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's... uhmmm," He scratches his nape nervously. "I-i,"

"I...?" Soonyoung takes a deep breath and let it out softly.

"Thank you, for today. For saving me,"

"I should be the one who thank you. You save me way more than i did,"

"Yeah," Silence. Both males looks anywhere but the person infront of them. Wanting to say something that has been weighed their hearth for the past days.

"Woozi-"

"Hoshi-"

They blushes. Jihoon clears his throat.

"You first,"

"Okay, I..." He stills himself for a moment. Trying to gather up the courage to say something that would surely change their dynamic. "I-i like you. Even before this whole ordeal," He pauses, looking at Jihoon face. "I know i appear to be hating you, but you hate me first! And that makes me confuse my feelings for you as hate too. Since i always feels irritated when i see you. But think back to it now, i always feels that whenever i see you with someone, like that Junhui guy," He chuckles to himself.

"Stupid, right? I know he is your bestfriend, yet i couldn't help it. And before i now it, i purposely pick a fight with you just so i can talk to you, I know it's even more stupid, but you hate my guts. So that's the only way for me to gain your attention," He rubs his nape sheepishly.

"I just- I like yo- ah no, i adore you so much, ever since i saw you flying the craft for the first time like it you've been doing it since birth. Or when you fix coffee machine in the lounge room like it was nothing. Or when we were up against each other in a match,"

"Every time our gaze meet in a match, i couldn't help but to feel more fire up. The determines in your eyes got me motivated, you know. And even after you've been beaten up badly, you still won't give up until you can't no longer stand up. Which is in my opinion quiet plausible," Soonyoung laughs sheepishly when he realize what he had said.

_'I didn't know confessing to someone would be this embarrassing...'_

"Y-you don't have to reply back my feelings you know. i know this is quiet sudden but-"

"Kiss me,"

"What?" He must heard it wrong right? Jihoon didn't just told him to kiss him right?!

"I said kiss me," Jihoon said firmly as he takes a step forward. closing their proximity bit by bit. "Kiss me like what you intended to do back there,"

"Oh," He said softly. "Are you sure,"

"Do i look like i was kidding to you?" Soonyoung gulps. Blinking rapidly in case this was all his imagination and Jihoon would disappear if he looks at him too long.

"O-okay," They both leans in towards each other, closer and closer. Their gaze still locked with each other, affection and fondness swimming in their eyes. Just like before, Soonyoung was the first one to close his eyes when their nose touching and Jihoon slowly follow in suit, His hand instinctively comes up to cup the side of Soonyoung's face gently. While Soonyoung rest one of his hand lightly on his hip.

They sighs when their lips finally touching. Just lips against lips with no tongue or teeth involves. An innocent kiss to convey what they truly feels for each other. Soonyoung takes initiative to deepen the kiss, pulling the shorter male by his belt loops closer as he angle his head to the side. JIhoon humms in satisfy.  
It's thirty second later when they finally pull away from each other. Chest heaving slightly and faint blush blooms on their cheeks. Both have a wide smiles on their face as they continue to stares adoringly at each other.

"Aww what a touching moment,"

"I knew it they both madly in love with each other. They're just too proud to admit it,"

Soonyoung and Jihoon turns around, glaring at their so called bestfriends. Junhui had his arms around Wonwoo shoulders as they smirk smugly at them.

"Just say that you want to kiss each other like we do, you coward," Soonyoung shouts at them, earning a blushing duo who quickly let go of each other in return.

"We're not!" They shouts at the same time, looking very much flustered. Jihoon rolls his eyes fondly.

"Whatever help you sleep at night pals," He says before turning around to board the ship with Soonyoung on his heels. Leaving the blushing pairs to themselves.

"You know, i like it better when you call me Soonyoung,"

"Yeah?" Their eyes finds each other once again.

"Yeah," Soonyoung replies softly, his hand finding Jihoon's then intertwines their fingers.

"Then, you should call me Jihoon too," Jihoon smiles up at him, watching as Soonyoung smiles back at him warmly.

"Yeah?" The shorter squeezes his hand fondly.

"Yeah,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it???? I'm sorry if it's not meet to your expectation >< English is not my mother language, so i'm still learning >< Sorry if there any mistakes >< I'm also so sorry for posting it late, i hope you wont be too mad at me :"(( Anyway, HAPPY HOLIDAY ^^ HOHOHO~
> 
>  
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Your sorry excuse of a Santa

**Author's Note:**

> *Coil : A little box that smaller than adult palm and slimmer than a phone. It's function was similar to smart phone but more advance in some areas
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry for the delay :"(( my dear recipient i hope you forgive my sins by posting this reallllyyy late :"(( things aren't well here so i hope you understand :"( Sorry for being a bad santa for you :"((( I'm so sorryyyyyy


End file.
